(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a medical instrument, more particularly to a guided puncturing needle and puncturing method being integrally used with scanning and detecting devices such as CT or MRI or the like to provide puncturing, biopsy, injection, implanting and the physical diagnose and therapy such as RF, microwave, freezing, laser and the like inside the scanning layer.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In case of pathological changes happen inside human body, focus point biopsy or therapy are sometimes performed by using puncturing, wherein focus point positioning relative to skin and needle-entering depth are normally relied on instruments (such as scanning devices of CT or MRI, etc.) which usually include that: the position of focus point on cross-section of human body is first detected by CT scanning device; next, the best needle-entering position and angle on skin surface of the layer is selected and the precise positions of focus point and needle-puncturing are decided according to the 3D image of the needle-entering layer, needle-entering angle and needle-entering depth. Although CT scanning device can precisely pinpoint the 3D needle-entering angle and depth, the puncturing process is performed after the patient being removed away from scanning layers of CT. Under present technological conditions, the doctor has to rely on his/her own judgment to determine the approximate direction for needle-entering after patent left the CT scanning device to perform puncturing, then CT scanning is performed again for confirmation. As there are more human factors usually causing needle-entering inaccuracies, therapy precision is therefore affected. Sometimes repetitive needle-entering may be required and puncturing through by mistake may happen in serious occasions causing great pain and risks on the patient. In view of this, puncturing positioning devices have been developed by people in the business, including that:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,933 discloses a 3D guiding device being combined with CT scanning device for guiding puncturing needle to enter patient's body. The 3D guiding device being able to puncturing needle guiding device to precisely reach the focus point from different directions of human body and to display the whole needle-entering process comprises complicated mechanical structure and control system with expensive manufacturing cost and is inconvenient for operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,196,019 discloses a puncturing needle positioning instrument which does not require complicated equipment and has a much simpler structure than the 3D guiding device disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,933 to be handled by the single hand of a single person. The main body of the device as shown in FIG. 1 comprises a pairs of rings, i.e. outer ring 30′ and inner ring 40′; the bow shaped circle of outer ring 30′ is marked with angle graduations; the inner ring 40′ being rotably made inside outer ring 30′ and being aligned with outer ring 30′ on the same axis is installed with a puncturing needle guiding device. The outer ring 30′ is made with saw-teeth on the bow shaped inner curvilinear surface thereof, while inner ring 40′ is made with an elastic thrust claw for engaging and detaching with the saw-teeth; the puncturing needle guiding device is made with a handle 50′ on the plane surface thereof for locking the elastic thrust claw into the saw-teeth by rotating the handle when the puncturing needle guiding device is moved to the puncturing position. Although the device of simple structure can be held by hand for use, the calibrating component for ensuring complete superposition of actual needle-entering layer and scanning layer of focus point as well as ensuring that actual needle-entering angle is completely identical to the CT requested needle-entering angle is not installed, hence said CT guided puncturing needle positioning instrument is only suitable for use when CT gantry is perpendicular to the hospital bed at zero degree without precision. As focus point scanning layer cannot be obtained unless the CT gantry is declined to a certain angle, the doctor is unable to adjust the angle of needle-entering layer using this guiding instrument, hence, and the doctor can only made the adjustments by visual judgment and experience. Besides, as the device is a guiding instrument independent to the puncturing needle, puncturing through by mistake may happen in serious occasions that causes great inconvenience to doctor's therapy as well as great pains and risks to the patient.
In view of the inconveniences, unprecise positioning problems and separation of the puncturing needle and guiding instrument in present arts, the application for patent is therefore submitted.